Where I come from
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: My first songfic! The Doctor hears Rose crying and singing a very interesting song. I suck at summaries


_**Who here has heard the song "Caledonia"? It SO rox my world. Anyway I do not own Doctor Who (the BBC do, rats) or Caledonia (Lyrics by Dougie MacLean)**_

_**So, welcome to my first ever songfic.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose was sitting on a beach. The Doctor was only about ten feet away, but he knew she was upset, given what they had just been through. The TARDIS was sitting quite comfortably off the sand. The Doctor's ears pricked up when he heard she was singing something, but he couldn't quite make out what. He went over to her.

"Rose?" He gently tapped her on the shoulder.

" For goodness sake, don't do that!" Rose was not pleased at being given yet another fright by him.

He pulled her up by the hand, and felt a zing of electricity go through him. Judging by the expression on Rose's face, she did too.

"Come on, you," he said gently. We're going back to the TARDIS."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, the Doctor was reading, when he thought he heard Rose crying and went to investigate. As he got closer, he heard this song, with a beautiful, haunting tune.

**I don't know if you can see**

**The changes that have come over me**

**These last few days I've been afraid I might drift away**

**I've been telling old stories, singing old songs**

**That make me think of where I came from**

**And that's the reason why I seem so far away today**

"Rose? Are you OK?" the Doctor said. He didn't get a response, other than Rose crying harder. The lyrics of Caledonia kept going

**Let me tell you that I love you**

**And I think about you all the time**

**Caledonia, you're calling me,**

**Now I'm going home**

**And if I should be a stranger, **

**It would make me more than sad**

**Caledonia has been everything I've ever had**

That was it. The Doctor couldn't stand it. He burst into the room, expecting to have his ears assaulted by the CD player. But the person singing was Rose.

**I have moved and kept on moving**

**Proved the points I needed proving**

**Lost some friends I needed losing, found others on the way**

**I have kissed grown men, and left them crying**

**Stolen dreams there's no denying**

**And I've travelled hard with conscience flying somewhere in the wind.**

Rose turned to face the Doctor, tears streaming down her cheeks. The expression on her face was one of utter despair.

**Let me tell you that I love you**

**And I think about you all the time**

**Caledonia, you're calling me **

**Now I'm going home**

**And if I should become a stranger, **

**It would make me more than sad**

**Caledonia has become everything I've ever had**

The Doctor was now sitting on her bed, with an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Rose, please don't cry. It's OK, I promise."

She kept seeing Adam struggling in the sea, calling for help, and how she was unable to help him, all she could do was stand there, in shock. He had been awful to her and yet she still wanted to rescue him.

**Now I'm sitting here before the fire,**

**The empty room before us quiet**

**The flames that couldn't get no higher withered, now**

**They're gone,**

**And I'm steady thinking my way is clear and I know what I'll do tomorrow**

**My hands are shaking, the kisses flow,**

**I might disappear.**

The two travellers had moved closer as Rose sang the last verse. She had stopped crying

but she was so shaky, the Doctor didn't know whether to leave her alone or not.

"Will I take you back home? Rose? Are you listening?"

Take you home. Rose only heard those three words before she lost it.

" NO! No, no, no! I don't want to go back to London!"

"Why?" The Doctor had almost taken a heart(s) attack when Rose screamed.

" Because I don't want to lose you! You mean more to me than anyone in my whole life!

I love you, ok and always have done-" Rose suddenly stopped screaming, realising what

had just come out of her mouth.

The Doctor was also in a state of shock. However he recovered a lot more quickly.

"Come here," he smiled, and Rose flew across the room and into his arms on the bed

**Let me tell you that I love you**

**And I think about you all the time**

**Caledonia, you're calling me**

**Now I'm going home**

**And if I should become a stranger**

**It would make me more than sad**

**Caledonia has become everything I've ever had.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hooray! That was my longest fic ever! R&R but NO flames!**


End file.
